Complete Circle
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Ronin and MK have moved in together with MK's baby. This is life as MK goes back to school, Ronin settles in with his new life and 'family', and somehow things feel complete and normal. Set after the prequels "Comforts" and "Baby Makes Three."


Disclaimer: I don't own Epic or the affiliated characters. Simple.  
Story: Ronin and MK have moved in together with MK's baby. This is life as MK goes back to school, Ronin settles in with his new life and 'family', and somehow things feel complete and normal.  
Set after the movie and the prequels "Comforts" and "Baby Makes Three."  
Spoilers: Yes, for Queen Tara's fate.  
Warnings: Not really, I don't think?  
Pairings: Ronin/MK, mention of Nod/MK and Ronin/Tara.

 **A/n: Yeah, okay, I know there are a lot of Nod/MK fans, but please don't spam my fics with dumb comments. It's rude.**

 **Complete Circle  
** _Part I_

 **Moving Day:**

There's a lot of things to move. To be honest, Ronin's more than unsure of everything and feels almost helpless. He has to leave it all up to MK, and it doesn't sit well with him that he's not contributing.

"Don't be silly, Ronin," MK tells him sternly. "You're taking care of Tara. You're being a _big_ help."

He smiles a little and wiggles a finger in Tara's grasp. The red-haired baby giggles.

Still, he wishes he could do a little more.

* * *

They're moving into a modest but very nice, small house that's close to MK's university. It takes an entire day for them to move into their new home, and he wonders how she could afford it.

"My mother left me a lot of money," she tells him when he asks. "Dad also actually saved quite a lot over the years."

He feels strange and unused to this new place. Their house is in a place called "suburbs" and there's more people and space (with a lack of trees) than he's used to. He's struggling to get use to all the changes he's going through as a new human (he's stopped with the "Stomper" stuff; it _is_ insulting, he realizes). Like before, the new height made him feel odd and his longer limbs felt awkward. But the continuous care for Tara and helping MK have helped him grow accustomed to the changes and he moves around like he's always been one of them by the time he's moving stuff into their home. It's now just his mind and his feelings, and this new culture he has to grasp.

But, to be honest, he's never felt this content and happy before.

He looks around at his new home, at the furniture he helped settle in, at Tara squirming on the floor, and to his right at MK fondly watching her daughter.

He has a new life and he's happy for it.

 **First Day:**

It is the first day of them actually living there. It is also the first day of MK's return to school. They have a quiet breakfast together and then she's off.

Tara gurgles in her feeding chair.

"I guess it's just you and me," he murmurs, but it's not actually something new. It's just the surroundings that are.

He almost wants to just stay in the house and not go anywhere, but he knows sooner or later he'd have to get out of there. Might as well do so now.

So he packs up Tara into her new baby roller, and then they leave the house. They walk down the street and around the corner, and continue on until they ran across a park. For a while, he sits there and holds Tara as he watches kids playing on the play structure. He's not very used to the sight as a jinn and Leafman. But it's a sweet sight and he looks down at Tara and imagines her like one of those kids, laughing and playing blissfully.

He takes Tara and puts her back into the roller, and then they go on. They end up near a café and he goes in and tries a croissant and a coffee. He decides then that he hates coffee, but the croissant is delicious. The coffee does somehow give him more energy, and he ends up taking Tara to quite a few places. By the time he gets home, it's starting to get late and MK is actually already there (his energy seems to have dropped dramatically).

She gives him a tired smile, which he returns with his own tired one.

"Good day?"

"Good day," he affirms while she closes her books and pushes them away to make room for him.

He takes Tara and drops down onto the couch, next to MK, heavily.

"Want to tell me about it?"

He's never really had someone to tell about his day before MK, and he does so, like he did before in front of cameras.

 **Family Day:**

A month has passed by and Ronin has become comfortable with his new surroundings and his new life. Tara's growing up and starting to crawl, and has managed to say "Mama!" (Her first word) and "Papa!" (Her second word –and it actually makes his heart warm). He admits that he long passed started to see himself as Tara's father. And MK…

She's wonderful and he definitely cannot see his life without her.

"We should have a family day," MK says out of the blue and he looks at her. "Let's go to the zoo. We'll take lots of pictures, make memories she can look back on."

He doesn't know what a zoo is, but he likes the idea of a family day.

That's how he ends up at a zoo for the first time, and looking around in awe. MK notices quickly and easily, though Ronin isn't masking his expression.

"Looks like we came here for Tara _and_ you," she teased.

He gave her a half-grin. "Never seen a place like this. All these different animals…"

They ended up taking the whole day. Ronin is fascinated. He watches the tigers, the lions, the elephants and giraffes intently. He watches in amusement as MK and Tara giggle through the butterfly room. He tries not to gape at everything, but it's hard when he's seeing all these new, exotic things he's never heard about, much less seen before.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" MK asks curiously when the day is done.

"I did," he tries to keep the wonderment out of his voice.

"Good," she says in satisfaction, and he has a feeling she'd always thought of this trip for him too.

He leans against her and inhales her sweet scent. He, MK, and Tara have exhaustedly collapsed onto MK's bed, with Tara settled comfortably on top of them and in the middle, while he and MK are lying close to each other. Both girls end up falling asleep and he watches them and listens to their breathing.

This is his family.

 **Valentine's Day:**

"What's Valentine's Day?" he blurts out.

His neighbor blinks at him. "You really don't know?" he asks.

Ronin had managed to hear him say several things about Valentine's Day coming up, and so he had to ask.

Richard Parks, a man who looked near Ronin's seeming age, was his and MK's neighbor to the left, and was married to Maylene Parks. They've talked to the couple a few times, but with MK almost always in school and Ronin too afraid to really interact with anyone at long periods of time…

"I'm not really from around here," Ronin tries to excuse.

"Ah well, it's like this…"

Ronin listens closely and decides at the end of it that MK deserves a nice surprise on Valentine's Day. He's a good friend and he cares about her. She's also been working hard with school, while also trying to do her best for Tara. He also knows how much she's done for him.

So when Valentine's Day rolls around, MK comes home to his home-cooked dinner meal, chocolate he's bought and arranged on a counter, and Tara dressed up cutely in a pretty blue dress, and the two smiling widely at MK's surprised figure.

"So I tried a recipe…and I hope I'm not a bad cook," Ronin says sheepishly.

"You did this for me?" she asks astounded.

He nervously nodded. "Is that bad?"

"No…it's wonderful. Thank you so much," MK expresses almost teary-eyed.

She comes forward and embraces him tightly, with Tara almost squished between them since he was holding onto her.

His arms are occupied, so he leans back against her.

"No, thank _you_."

 **Mother's Day:**

He thinks Valentine's Day is a success and he's done well. So when he hears about Mother's Day, he's excited because he's sure he can not only do a repeat, but do it better. He asks Richard about ideas, who gladly shares. He makes his own plans and when the day comes (thankfully on a Saturday –which he had really had no prior knowledge of the names, significance, or what days were best for what), he's prepared and has everything he needs to make the day special for MK.

He makes breakfast (He's getting good at cooking and used to it). He places it on a tray and goes to MK's room, knocking on her door.

"Come in!" he hears her sleepily shout.

He comes in and smiles slightly at the sight of MK and Tara cuddling in bed. He holds up the tray. Her eyebrows fly up.

"Breakfast? And in bed?"

"I heard breakfast in bed is a popular thing for Mother's Day," he answers quietly and her eyes widen.

He comes closer and she accepts the tray from him, while he takes Tara so MK could eat.

"I have lunch and dinner," he tells her, actually grinning briefly.

She smiles a little sadly. "When don't you?"

It's true that since MK is so busy with school and comes home tired, that much of the household chores falls to him. But he's fine with it; this is his contribution and it's because of her that he could survive and live in this new environment anyway. Besides, if it hadn't been for her, he would still be listless and lifeless, like he had been before.

So he just brushes back her hair and kisses her forehead in comfort, something he's never done before for anything.

"I don't mind," because he really doesn't.

 **Father's Day:**

She can't believe Ronin's sweet behavior. He's taken care of so much for her, including the house, _Tara_ , and even _herself_. He's given her a wonderful Valentine's Day (she can't remember having such a wonderful day), and even took time to set up a Mother's Day celebration (a holiday she's never experienced actually, or even thought she would, even with having Tara).

That's why, when Father's Day nears, she wants to do something special for him.

Plus, after all, he's the closest thing Tara has to a father, and he more than earns the title since he's the one who's been there and is helping raise Tara.

She asks around, especially (though discreetly as no one actually knows she is a mother), and gets several ideas. She takes her time to choose one, wanting to really spend the most amount of time and effort on it. She's nervous about her gift and wonders if he'll like it. But Tara giggles and reaches up for MK, and she thinks that maybe he will.

Unfortunately, Father's Day lands on a weekday and she has school. She goes through her classes anxiously, and when it's time, hurries home. She finds Ronin with Tara in the family room, attempting to teach her more words. It makes her smile and reiterates the point that he really is more or less Tara's father.

"Hey, you two," she greets contently.

Tara screeches happily while Ronin begins to smile a little bit.

She sets her stuff down and gestures for him to wait a second. She comes back to him with a photo album.

"Happy Father's Day."

His face lights up and she's really pleased to see just how much he's opened up and become happy.

"They're photos," she tells him. "Of all the times you've been with us."

She couldn't really take photos of him when he was jinn-sized, but since he's grown up, she'd taken every opportunity to.

He smiles bright and fully, and she's so happy to get him to smile like that.

 **Ordinary Day:**

MK isn't sure how and when, but she realizes that life with Ronin had become normal. They even have routines, and Ronin seems like he's always been human.

It is a regular, ordinary day when she sees that this life has becomes ordinary for them.

She wakes up and Ronin's already up (she learns he's a morning person and an early riser), makes sure Tara is carefully tucked into her crib if she's still sleeping (or picks her up with her if she isn't), and then walks to the kitchen. They have breakfast together and then MK sleepily listens to Ronin read a new book he's reading or they quietly watch TV. She occasionally glances at him from her spot next to him on the couch as they sit side by side and she leans against him tiredly, and he sometimes hums in wonder or amusement.

If Tara wakes up, if she's not already awake with them at the time, either one of them retrieves her and feeds her, and then they settle down back onto the couch together.

It's quiet with them, but they do end up saying what they need to say to each other whenever it is right.

It is pretty ordinary and nothing crazy, but it is just right with them and they are alright with it.

Started (?) – Completed 10/3/16

 **A/n: So this is going to be in three parts and is the last of the collection of drabble-ish collections of Ronin/MK stuff. I have plans in the future for two separate Ronin/MK novel-ish lengths, but that'll be a long time away, considering popularity of the pairing the stories which equals motivation. Still, I hope everyone enjoyed this and will review!**

* * *

 **Quick Points:**

 **1.** **Pandora Pairings Forum** **:** Rare pair forum I created that has lots of challenges, so check it and subscribe please!

 **2.** **The Regions Legends** **:** If you like Pokémon, this is my collab account with a few friends of mine. Please check it out and fav, alert, and review! I'm personally in charge of **"The Book of Ash"** **,** **"The Book of Eve"** **,** **"The Book of Mal"** **, and** **"Kitty Claws."**


End file.
